Beach trip cognitions
by Passion-sama
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka go on a beach trip with their students and friends, ending up making out in the forest near by. Naruto s curiosity making him discover. Story starts at the make out. Inspired by the current ending of the Anime. Mentioning of GenXRai.Yaoi


He led out a moan as he felt himself being roughly pushed against a tree. He could feel his lovers erection pressing towards him, causing his own to build up. Smooth lips covering his, a tongue eagerly demanding admission. Already feeling his resistance retreat, he leaned into the embrace when he was suddenly reminded of where they were. Trying to free himself from the others firm grip, he broke the kiss. "Ka...gods...Kakashi stop it...not...not here!"

A short grunt was the only answer he got. Unaffected of Iruka`s protests he continued, kissing and licking at the chunin's neck. He captured his wrists, holding them one handed above their heads. Hearing his love gasp as he moved his other hand past his waistband, he gripped and squeezed the others buttocks.

"Ah...please...the others will hear us!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Iruka`s lust filled eyes, taking in the sight of his flushed face

"They won`t, we`re far enough away from the beach, just relax."

Rubbing against his body, his hot breath ghosting over the tan man`s lips, "I`ve been waiting for an opportunity since I saw you wearing those." Releasing his grip on the firm cheeks, he moved his hand to pull down Iruka`s bathing trunks. "I can`t wait to get you out of them, though you look extremely sexy wearing those." One last tug, and Iruka felt his trunks falling, freeing his already aching member. Hissing at the sudden change of temperature, he arched his body, forcefully pushing his erection against Kakashi`s still covert one.

A low groan left his throat as he felt Iruka pushing against him. Closing his lips over Iruka's, giving in into a passionate kiss. He led go of his hands, allowing them to wander down his own back, fingers gently tracing over the thin scars, making the older men shudder and moan in pleasure.

* * *

Naruto gaped at the sight of his sensei`s actions, almost blowing his cover. He`d already noticed them exchanging weird glances since they arrived at the beach and started getting curious as to what his two senseis were up to. Seeing them leave the group, he decided to follow them, carefully keeping his distance and hiding his presents as they walked through the forest. Almost jumping out of his hiding-place as he saw Kakashi pinning Iruka to the tree, he froze when he realized what they were doing. Kakashi was kissing and groping, his former sensei willingly giving in to those endearments!

Unsure of how to react he maintained his position, standing behind a tree a few meters away of the couple. He led the last 3 months pass through his mind. All the times Iruka had canceled their appointments, all the fallen out training sessions with Kakashi. The fact that often he wasn`t able to find either one of them, both always seeming to miss at the same time. It all made sense now.

* * *

Kakashi was well aware of the others presence, the barely noticeable flickering of chakra revealing the identity of the intruder. Not wanting to unsettle Iruka, he turned his head the opposite direction, turning his own to look Naruto strait in the eyes, never stopping to place lascivious kisses on his loves neck.

Though the idea of being caught was kind of a turn on, he hadn`t intent on really letting it happen. Much less Naruto being to one to find them. He kind of felt sorry for the boy, knowing how much of a shock this must have been for him. The more surprised he was when he saw an encouraging smile spreadding over the boys face.

* * *

Naruto felt a grin beginning to form his lips. The way he reacted showed him how happy Iruka was, and he could see by the look in Kakashi eyes and his doings that he felt the same. He didn`t care about them having the same gender, as long as they were happy everything was alright. So he decided to do the only thing right at the moment, showing his best and most enthusiastic smile. Throwing a last thumbs-up at Kakashi, he turned on his heels and ran back to the beach. The smile never leaving his face.

* * *

'That boy, never stops amazing me.' A flash of proud overwhelmed his heart. He was proud of Naruto growing up, gaining such an outstanding personality, despite of how people treated him. Proud of himself of being able to help him on his path, and proud of the man lying in his arms, who had been the boys greatest support and anchor. His father figure.

He pulled away from Iruka`s neck, impishly noticing the hickey he`d left on the smooth skin. He closed his eyes, leaning forehead against forehead, taking hold of the others face with his hands.

"You don`t know how much I love you, Iruka"

"...Kashi...Kakashi are you alright?"

He could feel his rapid breath on his lips. Could feel Iruka`s hands, one gently caressing his back, the other moving up to his face,placing itself onto his jowl. Kakashi opend his eyes, looking into those brown ones, filled with both, loving concern and desire.

"I am", placing a wanting kiss on warm lips, "now."

A soft chuckle could be heard, the hand on his back making its way to the front, past his waistband, giving his member a firm squeeze.

"Is that so?"

He started licking at Kakashi`s bottom lip, biting with just enough pressure to cause it to sting.

"Maybe I can help you to feel even better.?"

Kakashi grinned at his lovers mischievousness, mimicking the man`s movement, getting a hold of his cock, his hand moving along the shaft.

Tightening his grip on the other, he gasped into Kakashi`s mouth, moaning at the friction of his touches. "Kashi, please," he forcefully pushed their hips together, causing the friction to increase, driving ecstatically moans out of the pale skinned man, "I need you"

"Iruka," feeling his last bit of control draining out of him, "I`m sorry...I can`t hold back any longer"

He raised one of Iruka`s legs, basing it onto his elbow. Hesitating, unsure if he should enter his love without any further preparation. He glanced at his face, searching for any signs of discomfort.

Knowing how fazed Kakashi could act when it came to his well-being, he wrapped his arms around the older man`s neck. Pulling him into a postulating, appetent kiss, he tried to assure him that it was ok to continue.

Understanding the meaning of this kiss, he leaned forward, positioned himself at Iruka`s passage. Resting a moment before slowly pushing in, passing the tight muscle. Iruka focused on regulating his breaths, trying to relax his body, savoring the feeling of being filled by his lover. He began to rock his hips, the burning feeling eliminated by the overwhelming pleasure.

"Uh...Kashi...so good"

He laid his head on a pale shoulder, licking and sucking at the jounin's neck.

"Ngnnnnn...gods Iruka, you`re so hot"

Kakashi's moves were getting faster, his breath becoming rapid. The tightness of his lover slowly but surely driving him near his release, Iruka`s cry of ecstasy almost finishing him of.

"Aaah...more Kashi, more...hnnn...don`t stop!"

"Shit...Iruka..."

Calling the younger man`s name through clenched teeth Kakashi continued pounding into him, every thrust hitting his prostate again and again. Their moans echoing through the forest, Iruka` body uncontrollable jerking as waves of bliss washed over him.

Feeling the muscles around his cock tighten, he grabbed Iruka`s throbbing member, fisting it, matching the pace with his thrusts.

"Iruka,...I`m going to...I`m...uhn...I`m cumming!"

With one last, hard thrust he pumped his load deep into the others body. He let his head fall forward, biting down at the soft, flushed skin of Iruka`s neck, stifling his moan.

"Aaaaaaaaah Kakashi!"

Iruka let out a lust filled scream as he clung himself onto his lovers shoulders, almost painfully digging his nails into skin. His vision turning into an ocean of white and silver flashes as Kakashi`s fluid splattered against his inner pleasure spot. He jerked his head back, not even realizing the dull thunk or the pain as it hit the tree behind him. Their legs giving out at the sudden loss of strength, they ended up on the floor, Iruka laying on top of Kakashi, both of them riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms. After finally regaining their breaths, they took their time cleaning themselves, preparing to go back to the beach.

* * *

They were slowly walking towards the beach, using of what was left of their little private time just holding hands. Already hearing the others at the beach Iruka suddenly stopped, bringing Kakashi to a hold as well. Avoiding Kakashi`s questioning gaze, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Do you think it`s time to tell them?"

Surprised by the others question, it took him a moment to let it sink. He never had a problem with telling the others about them, but he`d always been afraid of bringing up the topic himself, not wanting to pressure the other man. He pulled the chunin into a warm embrace. Lifting the others face with one hand, tracing his thump over Iruka`s bottom lip,

"If you feel ready for it."

claiming the others lips with his own, when a rustle to caught their attention. Turning to the left to meet eyes with Raidou and Genma.

Being the first to come out of shock, Kakashi began to muster two also seemed to be coming out of the forest, looking quite rumpled and flustered. Their hair was messy, sticking out in every possible direction, and Genma beet-red in the face, was nervously tucking at his trunks.'What the...?'

'No no no no no that can`t be!'

...

How come he hadn`t notice this befor?

He felt his partner stir next to him, slightly increasing the pressure on his still captured hand. Iruka had a jubilant smile on his face.

"I guess that`s not necessary anymore, is it?"

Feeling his own lips forming a smile of their own, his eye forming into the oh so well known crescent.

"No, I guess not"

* * *

**Author`s note**

Ah it`s finished!

I hope you guys liked tell me your opinions. What was good, what could be better?

Reviews!

Well, see you next time!

ja ne,

Passion


End file.
